vampireknightfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:MariaLoney/"There is no future ... It is hoped The scream is born, In the silence of dying ... "
'that she wrote the story please read and let I like it!' '''- Dear students! Welcome to the holidays! - She said, forcing a smile. - For those who are starting first year at the school immediately introduce myself. I am a director of Kinuko Ihara. '''Students began to clap, some even whistling. The guys next to Yuuki taunts exchanged between them on the Director. '''- Students in grades second and third can go with their teachers to their classes. '''Starszacy started to get up and go, the boys sitting next to Yuuki. One of them, a tall, slim, silver-white hair and violet eyes looked at her. Their eyes met. Well it was for the eyes! Looking at the girl does not even riddled with shimmering violet. Looks boy was challenging and mysterious, yet so seductive ... It all lasted only a moment, but Yuuki felt that for centuries could look into those beautiful eyes. The hunk went along with colleagues and brązowowłosa sat alone. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on his shoulder. She shuddered and saw that it was next to Kaname Kuran, her boyfriend and a friend from childhood. '''- Are you okay? - Asked his warm voice. - Y-yes! - Answered the girl, blushing. - It's nice that you're worried about me, Kaname-sama. '''Kuran smiled and stroked her hair. '''- Kaname-sama, we have to go - he said quietly, standing next to Takuma Ichijou, his friend. - Well - brązowowłosy stood. - Good luck Yuuki. '''Gone together with the rest of the class. Room door closed again and the director said into the microphone: '''- And now, my dear first-years, will read from a list of your names and class. Everyone who comes up to the stage will read. A first class here for you Kuramochi ... '''She began to explain to them what they do when they will read. Then I finally picked up and started reading list. It was only after she read two dozen names: '''- Kurosu Yuuki, first class A! '''I joined the group brązowowłosa frightened freshmen focusing on the lady Kuramochi. 'When the list of names is over, we all headed for the teachers to their classes. As it turned out she got the hall biological Ia. The room was neat, white tiled floors and white walls on which hung colorful graphs and tables of sections of cells. Benches arranged in two rows, a little show, they can sit next to them on the two people. In front of the door was a teacher desk, and on it a small cactus in a colorful pot. In the wall behind the benches have large closets, which were ponaklejane colorful paper flowers.' '''- Sit down - after the teacher said to the class. '''As soon as the students took their seats distributed Kuramochi you schedule them and began to discuss the most important rules of behavior in the school. '''- Ehem .. Hey - she whispered shyly blue-haired girl sitting on the bench with Yuuki. '''brązowowłosa looked at her and replied, also in a whisper: '''- Hi. '''When the teacher came over and students of the class and started to go blue-caught Yuuki. '''- Hey, I have a question for you! - All right, tell me - Yuuki said, smiling. - We could sit together on the bench? - Of course! - Thank you! - Glad the girl. - Oh ... What's your name? - Yuuki Kurosu, and you? - Miko Tsuda. '''Thus began the friendship of the two girls. Yuuki in a good mood to go to school, where she saw Miko, Kaname, and then the boy with beautiful eyes ... those eyes I had seen in a dream and waking, at school, during breaks. From classmates learned that called Zero Kiryuu and comes to IIb. When he saw his brother was surrounded by colleagues who talked and laughed merrily, but he did not give too much. Apparently he had a devastating character and loved to make mischief teachers. Yuuki confirm this rumor heard on the first trip of the school year. 'At six in the morning, all who have agreed to participate in the trip gathered in front of the school. Yuuki, Miko and Sissy, their new friend from IId were sitting together on a bench near the entrance to the school. Opposite, across the field to a few benches sat IIb boys and their "girls for companionship," or elite school. Zero and his twin brother were also there. Ichiru threw a shirt wet with dew leaves the girl sitting on the lap of one of his buddies. Blondi squealed and jumped off the boy's knees. The rest burst out laughing when she started yelling at Ichiru high-pitched voice.' '''- What a crock - she said Miko. - I never liked the brothers Kiryuu - Sissy added. - Both of them are idiots. Not what Kuran and his entourage ... '''Clearly dreamed. Yuuki she knew such behavior, not only from her golden-haired friend, but for many girls. Although she knew that Kaname has multitudes of fans, and each combines her to rescue him, she was not jealous. Especially when it appeared on the horizon Zero ... '''- Yuuki? - Sissy began, but she did not answer. '''So much has been staring at this one guy ... '''- Yuuki, are you listening?! - Colleague raised her voice. - Oh, yes! - Brązowowłosa said, shuddering slightly. - Gapiłaś on Kiryuu and I just thought? - Miko said. - Um ... Yeah ... No! - Yuuki stammered blushing. - Girl, come on, he's totally not your type! - Niebieskwłosa said. - And the rest, having someone like Kuran-senpai, but do not even look at someone like him! - Sissy added. - Yeah - Yuuki she said, lowering his eyes. - And by the way, why Kuran-senpai could not come today? - Asked the blonde. - He had important business to attend to - Kurosu said. - Oh - Sissy sighed. - Do not you miss him? Often it is not ... - I got used to it - Yuuki said and smiled at her friend. '''Suddenly the door opened and the school went out of their headmistress and her young teacher. On the occasion of his departure got rid of the dull pain, the same dress. At the same time, the driveway near the school bus arrived, which had set off on a trip. Director smiled to herself and headed for the car. '''- Students can get in - she said over her shoulder. '''The whole group scattered across the field followed her. When all they stuffed the bus and took the place of the director, standing next to the first seat that was going to take care of, looked exactly the whole bunch. Clearly something she did not like. Briskly walked to the back seat. Head all turned in that direction. '''- What's wrong? - Abukar said Hisato sitting in the middle. - Yes, and it's very - she said a teacher. - I do not like this as you sit! - Uh oh, will exaggerate - Yuuki whispered to Sissy, who was sitting in front of her. - Pray to not exaggerated any to you - Miko added, looking significantly at the empty seat next to a friend. '''Yuuki just nodded. Subconsciously she wanted Zero sat down next to her, but then she was afraid to talk to him. '''- Kiryuu, you go first - said the director, pointing Ichiru. '''The boy reluctantly got up and went after Mrs. marudząc director. Already a moment and then sat with a red, freckled girl with glasses and a camera on the teeth, which sharply blushed and grinned at him. '''- Now you! - Pointing Ihara said Mrs. Zero. - I? Why? - Asked the boy. - Why can not I be here? - You already know well - the teacher drawled. '''The eyes of all starszaków instinctively turned to the back of the bus window. '''- Look - Sissy whispered to younger colleagues. '''Yuuki and Miko looked in that direction. The glass was scratched great cH.W.D.P. Everyone burst out laughing. '''- It's done as he sat - the director snapped. - Nail! - Added Kiryuu almost falling off the seat with laughter. '''She stared at him, then added: '''- Get up, now! - But why us lady burst? After all, we are polite - he Zero, mastering laugh. - Do you remember spitting contest? - Asked the teacher through his teeth. - Well, and how! Dolatywało to the windscreen! - Abukar laughed. - That's it! - Lady raised her voice director. - But I did not take part in it! - Defended himself Zero. - You come up with! - Woman persisted. - I judged - Kiryuu he added with a smile that vanished from his face as soon as he realized blunder. - For me, now! - Screamed the director. '''The boy stood up and face the death convict went walking for a teacher. '''- From now sitting here - pointed to a seat next to Yuuki. '''She squealed softly and blushed. '''- Sorry - she said Sissy Miko and both returned to their seats. '''Zero obediently sat next brązowowłosej, muttering curses. He turned back to see how the director of exaggerating his colleagues then looked at Yuuki. The girl blushed, because I caught her staring at him, and quickly turned back to the window. The boy smiled to himself, took a cell phone and let the arrow to Ichiru, and then to several other people and after a while began discussions fun and jokes. 'Coach finally started, and all the passengers are already so relaxed that you do not pay attention to the eyes and screams rebuked Director. Zero was so busy talking to his friends and brother had not noticed glances sitting next to her friend. Yuuki was therefore happy because I did not want to be caught in the boy's wgapianiu, especially by himself. Her terribly bored. Sissy and Miko divert to her since her exaggerated director Zero, has already read the entire magazine, taken together, and the songs of MP3 knew by heart. She sat so quietly and carefully watching every move Zero. The whole was pretty and had something that you missed Kaname, but special attention was attracted by his eyes. These beautiful, violet eyes ... Yuuki felt that I could look at him all the time, until the end of the world and beyond. But fate has not given her much time, because the boy suddenly turned around and looked straight at her. Their eyes met. Kurosu know that it is all red, the boy blushed. They stared at each other, not knowing whether the past minute, hour, or a week. It only counted them, and between them, something began to happen. We both know without words that in that moment it was associated with a thread of sympathy between them, and maybe even something more. They could not break away from each eye, and probably stared at each other still, if someone did not prevent them. That somebody was Miko, and more specifically its squeak. Yuuki and Zero looked back and saw that the girl sitting in front of them, staring at them. Miko obscured his mouth.' '''- Podglądałyście me?! -Asked Yuuki indignant tone. - Yeah, so what? - Sissy replied immediately.thumb|left|280px|yuuki thumb|208px|zero '''Zero turned away from the girls, and Yuuki attacked: '''- It's not nice! - Naughty, eh? - She said blonde. - You are wgapiasz in Kiryuu! - So what's it to you?! - Broke Kurosu. - I'm going to stare at whoever you want! '''Sissy did offended face and hissed: '''- Choose, either he or we - and turned away. '''Miko has made an apologetic face, silently uttered "sorry" and also went back into place. 'Yuuki pulled her knees up under her chin and closed her eyes. She bit her lip, trying not to cry, but after a while, her cheeks wet with tears. She was crying with rage. She was furious with Sissy and Miko for such conduct. "That did not keep a friend" - she thought. So was busy self-pity that she noticed after a while staring at her violet eyes Zero.' '''- Ehem ... Kurosu-san ... - began boy. '''The wave of joy welled Yuuki, who covered her sorrows. He spoke! And to know what it's called! '''- Y-yes? - She said, blushing. - I'm sorry about me pokłóciłyście - said the red. - It's not your fault! - Yuuki threw a no-brainer and fell on the boy, because the bus swerved sharply. '''Zero grabbed her and ... took? Yes, he took it lightly! A brązowowłosa, now red as a beet, I do not intend to come off of it. '''- P-excuse me ... - murmured. - It's okay - the boy whispered. '''Kurosu snuggled into him. In my mind begged Zero that did not stop her cover. And he, as if reading her mind, then do it. 'I like ... I give it please ...' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach